Operating systems utilized in window coverings for architectural openings, such as shade and blind assemblies, are commonly used. Conventional shade and blind assemblies typically comprise a head rail, bottom rail, and slats or a covering disposed there between. Generally, a control system for raising and lowering such blinds or shades is installed in the head rail and may include an operating element, such as a cord, for lowering or raising the blinds or shades. The operating element is typically connected to pulleys or drums within the head rail, which when activated by a user, lift the bottom rail or lower the bottom rail via cords attached to the bottom rail. The operating element may be a continuous loop so as to present to the user a convenient method for operating the shade or blind. Other control systems may have a plurality of operating elements that are not in a loop so as to present the user a choice of one of the operating elements to raise or lower the blind. Other control systems, such as the cord lock system, may employ a single operating element that is not in a loop, is used to both raise and lower the blind, and is locked into place by a pivoting lock that directly engages and binds the cord (i.e., operating element).
Whether the control system utilizes a single looped type operating element or a plurality of operating elements, the operator must choose which direction to pull the loop or which operating element to activate in order to move the architectural covering in a desired direction. This can be especially confusing if the operating elements are tangled.
Inherent in the loop-operating element and cord lock systems is the problem of having a very long operating element with which to operate the system. Often, a greater length of operating element is necessary to raise or lower the shade or blind due to the longer drop of the shade or blind. A greater length of the operating element or the use of a looped cord present strangulation hazard to children who may become entangled in the operating element.
U.S. patent application Ser. No. 10/791,645, which was filed Mar. 1, 2004 and is hereby incorporated in its entirety into the present application, discloses a novel control system that addresses many of the aforementioned problems associated with window covering operating systems. However, said control system is not configured such that it is compatible with every operating system for a window covering. Also, improvements in operational smoothness and dependability would be beneficial.
There is a need in the art for a control system offering improved operational smoothness and dependability while addressing the aforementioned challenges related to moving window coverings. There is also a need in the art for a method of using and making such a control system.